


Watching Him Sleep

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, No Sex, POV Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester's Inner Thoughts, Sibling Incest, Watching Someone Sleep, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 07:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING MATURE AUDIENCES ONLYTHIS IS WINCESTDrabble, No Sex, Inner Thoughts, Sam's POVWORDS: 563SUMMARY: Sam wakes up in bed with Dean. He's watching his brother sleep. This is what he's thinking as he's watching Dean sleep.~~~~~Wincest Canon-divergent meaning the story line was completely altered from SPN canon facts on purpose. SPN Characters are not mine.~~~~~





	Watching Him Sleep

[Sam's POV]

  
I'm watching you sleep. You always sleep so deeply after we get physical like we did tonight.

I love watching you sleep. You normally sleep on your stomach, but tonight you're sleeping on your back because of me. You fell asleep with me clinging to you and your fingers in my hair. I fell asleep with my ear to your chest. Fuck, you smell like sin. You're my sin.

You hate when I watch you sleep. I think you're paranoid. Maybe you're afraid I'll prank you? No. You know I'm done with that foolishness. Maybe you're afraid I'll see something I'm not suppose to? What am I not suppose to see? That you're my brother? That deep inside you know this is wrong? That there's a part of you that feels shame or guilt? You're afraid you'll somehow convey your shame or guilt subconsciously? Is that it? Are you afraid that the moment I see that shame or guilt, I'll push you away? I won't. Nothing could keep me from you. Nothing.

You already know how I feel. I have no shame or guilt. Maybe that's why you don't like me watching you sleep. You're afraid I'll get worked up and jump you. If that were the case, getting sleep would be the least of your problems. I'd jump your sexy body all the time. On cases we work, at restaurants, in bars, in the car... anywhere and everywhere.

I wonder...

Do you ever watch me sleep? I hope you do. I want you to watch over me the way I watch over you. It's so peaceful. I'm wishing good health, peace and love into you as you sleep. Do you do that for me? I hope so.

I saw you flinch. Are you dreaming about me, Dean? Are we hunting something? Are we at a bar shooting pool? Maybe we're playing cards with Bobby? How about shooting at bottles and cans with our old man? Or sitting around a campfire, talking for hours with mom? Maybe you're dreaming about us doing what we did earlier tonight. Probably not. You're too still. Too peaceful.

I see some smiles and deep sighs. At least you're not having bad dreams. You haven't had one in some time. I like to believe our love is keeping them away. Giving us enough peace that we're at least able to have a few hours of restful sleep.

Don't hate me, but I can't stand it anymore. I need to feel your touch. The night is fleeting and with it comes a new day. As long as it's still dark outside; our sin is hidden by a veil of love. A love so deep it defies nature and God.

As soon as the sun comes up, the veil is lifted and we see our true selves. Brothers. It'll be time to go back to work. Strictly business. Slight touches and glances. Unspoken words and gestures. That's all we'll share until the sun hides once more.

Please, don't be mad. "Dean."

"Mmm." He moves and opens his eyes.

I smile at the one I love. "Kiss me."

No grumpy expression, which I sometimes get. He smiles back, reaches up and pulls me in for a kiss. The exact kiss that I was truly hoping for. He holds me close and tells me, "I had the most awesome dream."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this drabble. Please let me know what you think. Your kudos and comments encourage me more than you could ever imagine. 💜


End file.
